


Cogli l'Attimo

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Storia partecipante al COW-T 7Sesto turno, Missione 3, Drabble da 300 ParoleModern!AU, LaviYuu"Fissava quella ragazza da dieci minuti, tanto era bella, coi suoi lunghissimi capelli neri raccolti in una coda."





	

 

* * *

##  **Cogli l'Attimo**

* * *

 

 

Fissava quella ragazza da dieci minuti, tanto era bella, coi suoi lunghissimi capelli neri raccolti in una coda; però non trovava il coraggio d'avvicinarsi per parlarle. Aveva un'espressione davvero truce, lo spaventava. Poi, un'altra ragazza le corse incontro.

"Lenalee, era ora!" Esclamò... lui.

Un uomo. Bellissimo e scontroso. La ragazza notò che li fissava e trascinò il giovane verso di lui.

"Ho scordato una cosa," disse, indicandolo, "aspetta qui con..."

"Lavi," rispose "ma–"

La ragazza l'ignorò.

"Kanda-kun, aspettami con Lavi, torno subitissimo!" Disse, correndo via.

"A che gioco sta giocando Lenalee?" L'inquisì subito Kanda.

"Uh, boh?" Rispose Lavi con una scrollata di spalle. "Nemmeno la conosco."

"Fantastico, adesso si mette a tirare a indovinare," borbottò Kanda. "Mi stavi fissando?" Chiese poi a bruciapelo.

"Ah... ehm, sì?” Ammise Lavi. “Perché?”

"Lenalee ha fatto la sua missione d' _accoppiarmi_ ," spiegò Kanda, sarcastico.

Adesso Lavi capiva il perché della manovra.

"E... tu non sei d'accordo," concluse.

"No."

Lavi sospirò, deluso. Kanda gli piaceva.

"Bene, credo che per me sia tempo d'andare," disse, a disagio.

"Di solito, non sono d'accordo," precisò Kanda. "Stavolta ha scelto bene."

"Eh?" Lavi si vide squadrare da capo a piedi. "Oh! Quindi... beviamo qualcosa insieme?"

Kanda annuì, un ghigno compiaciuto sul viso.

"Conosco un posto. Andiamo," disse, prendendo il giovane per un braccio.

Lavi non si sognò nemmeno di protestare. Poco più in là, Lenalee si sbracciava verso qualcun altro.

"Muoviti Allen, ho lasciato Kanda solo col rosso del corso di storia," esclamò in tono urgente.

"Credo abbia colto l'indizio, stavolta; vanno via." Allen indicò con aria eloquente verso Kanda.

"Indizio?" Ripeté Lenalee, confusa.

"Cerchi sempre d'appaiarlo, no? Ormai lo sa," le ricordò Allen.

"Con mie amiche, però!" Protestò lei.

"Be', pare che sbagliassi bersaglio."

Lenalee per un attimo fece il broncio.

"Incredibile... ci sono riuscita, infine!" Esclamò poi, raggiante.


End file.
